


Interruptions

by MaxRev



Series: Chance Meetings [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Flirting, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Joker!!!! Damn you....





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out to the amazing @ellebeedarling for checking this over for me :)

There hadn’t been time to think of the not quite so subtle invitation from the Commander. There hadn’t been time to think of much of anything -- except surviving, once they landed on Eden Prime.  And having managed to make it through everything the mission had thrown at them, waiting to see whether the Commander would live after his encounter with the beacon. Who knew what the extent of the damage might be.

Unwilling to watch and wait in the med bay any longer, Kaidan left. A migraine was brewing and he'd do well to get a head start on his report for the Council.  Besides, Dr. Chakwas was there as well as Chief Williams. There was no reason to stick around. 

In the mess, Kaidan grabbed a protein bar and a cup of coffee, staring at a datapad in front of him. Normally, filling out reports wasn’t a problem for him. He could practically do it with his eyes closed. But right now all he could see was the sequence of events that had happened at the beacon. 

He and Williams looking at it, leaving her there and walking over to the Commander. All of a sudden he was being pushed aside, the younger man running by him in a fast sprint. He turned to see Williams being pulled in by the green pulsing light of the beacon. Pushing her out of its reach, it snared the Commander instead. 

Kaidan couldn’t shake the sense of guilt. He should have stayed with Williams, should have made sure everything was okay. If they lost the Commander…Kaidan couldn’t finish that thought. 

What a mission this turned out to be.  

 

* * *

 

He looked up as Captain Anderson walked by, headed for the med bay. No surprise he was going to check on the Commander. Looking back down,  the cursor on the datapad blinked up at him, mocking him with the words he’d not yet written. Fingers reached up, rubbing his forehead. Steam from his cup of coffee floated into the air. 

“Is there anymore of that?” 

Kaidan looked up to see Williams leaning in the doorway, gesturing at his coffee cup. She appeared fresh and ready for another mission, unless you looked closer. There was a haunted, weary look in her eyes. 

“Yeah, mugs are up above. Sugar packets next to it.”

She pushed off the door frame and went to grab a cup. “I prefer it black.” She didn’t see Kaidan grimace. 

Sitting across from him, she glanced down at his datapad. “Guess I’ll be doing that as well.” 

“Yeah. The Council will want answers. Not that they’ll actually do anything with them.” 

A long sigh slipped out before she sipped her coffee. Not even a twinge at the taste. Taste buds of steel. 

“How’re you holding up, Williams?” 

For several minutes, she continued to stare at the datapad but Kaidan would bet his paycheck she was back on Eden Prime. 

“We talking about losing my squad or almost getting the Commander killed?”

Kaidan winced. When you put it like that…

“It’s hard, losing your whole squad. Not that I’m not grateful for you guys showing up when you did but…I just wish it had been sooner, ya know?” 

Deep brown eyes met his, full of pain but also a fierce inner strength  that would see her through. Losing Jenkins had been hard; he couldn’t imagine losing his whole squad. 

Kaidan nodded at her optimism, truly hoping that worked for her. “I wish we had too, Chief.” 

She appeared to think about her words before blurting out, “I’m sorry about Jenkins.”

Taken by surprise, he didn’t have time to use his poker face. “Thanks, I...uh...appreciate that.”

“If he’d survived, I wouldn’t be…” she couldn’t finish the thought.

“Don’t think like that. It’s never easy but somehow, we have to get through it and make the best of it. It  _ is _ good to have you aboard Williams.” 

A sad smile barely lifted her lips but it was start. “You can call me Ash.” 

Kaidan smiled back. “Okay, Ash. Call me Kaidan.” 

A wink accompanied her words, “All the same, think I’ll stick with LT.” 

The tips of his ears turning pink, Kaidan chuckled. His eyes searched hers, “The Commander’s going to be okay. He’s tough; he’ll pull through.” 

He wasn’t exactly sure of that himself but wanted Ash to think so. 

Gazing past his shoulder, she looked lost and alone, “I hope so, LT. I sure hope so.” 

“Can anyone join this party?”  Speak of the devil. 

Kaidan and Ash both jumped at the sound of the deep voice belonging to the man they’d just been discussing.  Trying to untangle themselves in record time from the table, they struggled to stand at attention. 

“At ease, soldiers.” Shepard walked past them. “There any more of that godawful coffee? I could sure use some caffeine right now.” 

“Just made a pot about a half hour ago.” 

“Thinking ahead, I like that Alenko.” 

“I...better get to work on that report.” Ash beat feet out of the mess. Kaidan and Shepard both watched her go. 

“Something I said?” 

Shepard sat down across from him. He looked tired, eyes pinched at the corners. Kaidan resisted the urge to let his eyes roam anywhere else. 

“I...don’t think so? We were just talking about Eden Prime -- her squad and the beacon. Has to be hard losing your whole squad like that.” 

Shepard stiffened at those words and Kaidan felt like an idiot, a deep blush creeping up his face. “I...wow. Sorry Commander. That was...I didn’t mean…” 

The younger man waved off his attempt at an explanation. “Think she’ll be okay?”

“Williams? Yeah, she’s tough. I think she took off because she was worried she almost killed you.” 

A bark of a laugh startled Kaidan, “Killed me? Hardly!  It would take a lot more than that to do the job. Ended up with some really strange side effects though.” This was followed by a shrug of the shoulders as if it was no importance. 

Kaidan found himself following the motion. Not good to be eyeing your Commander like a side of bacon. 

A coffee cup pointed at his datapad, “What are you working on, Alenko?”

Oh, right. The report. Kaidan had completely forgotten about it. “Figured I should get a start on filing a report on this mission.” 

Shepard’s demeanor turned pensive, “Yeah, that was one tough mission. ” 

“It was.” Kaidan wasn’t sure what to say but he could see how thinking about it now was bothering the Commander. “Hey,” when those blue eyes met his, Kaidan was blindsided, stumbling over what he’d intended to say, “it’s...uh...you did everything right down there. Losing Jenkins was hard. I’m gl...The crew is glad you...that we didn’t lose you as well.”  _ Smooth, Alenko. Real smooth. _

The smile that bloomed across that face nearly took Kaidan’s breath away. “They are, huh? Well, let the  _ crew _ know that I’m glad I didn’t bite the bullet either.” 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kaidan then reached around, two fingers tugging at his collar. It had gotten incredibly hot in the mess suddenly. “...yeah, sure. I’ll do that. You know, it was rough on them losing Jenkins. Kind of brings it home how serious everything is.”

The smile disappeared, replaced by frustration, “I should have done more. He didn’t need to die and so needlessly like that.” A fist smacked the table in anger. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Commander. We’re soldiers. We all know every mission could be our last.” 

He watched as Shepard stared down at his coffee, cup cradled in both hands. “Yeah, I know.” Kaidan almost didn’t hear the words, they were whispered so quietly. 

“The Council won’t be happy about this mission at all. No doubt they’ll use that as leverage to get the Alliance to do whatever they want.” 

Shepard tilted his head, studying Kaidan, “You seem to understand how things work. Are you a career man, Alenko?”

“Well, yeah, as a biotic. We have to be documented, so might as well get a paycheck. But, it’s more than that. For me anyway. Made my dad proud...eventually. He was Alliance as well.” 

Silence fell over the mess and Kaidan found himself at a loss as to what to say. It was just starting to edge into uncomfortable when he almost choked as Shepard’s knee knocked against his own. 

There was a sparkle in those blue eyes and for a split second, Kaidan wondered if he should be worried. “So, ready to discuss that book?”

Mouth opening, closing, then opening again, he was saved from responding. 

“You look like a fish, Alenko. Can’t be any worse than doing a book report, right?” Those blue eyes positively gleamed with laughter, “I mean, you do seem like you would have been one of those students who were always prepared.” 

Brows turning down in consternation, Kaidan wondered if Shepard was deliberately teasing him. Nah, superiors didn't do that.   _ They also don't knock knees with their squad members _ a voice whispered in his head.  “I...yeah, of course I was prepared. I liked reading.” 

The laughter in those eyes softened to understanding, “Yeah, me too. So...opinions, thoughts? Share the details.” 

“Well, okay, Commander--” 

“Call me Shepard.” 

“Oh! Uh, sure. So, Shepard--” 

Joker’s disembodied voice floated through the air, “Commander, Captain Anderson wants to see you in the comm room.”

A long-suffering sigh accompanied Joker’s interruption. Blue eyes snared his, “Just when things were getting interesting. Don’t think I’ll forget about the book, Alenko. I’m looking forward to that debriefing.” 

That last word held a wealth of meaning. Kaidan wasn’t sure whether to be excited...or terrified. 


End file.
